The One and only
by YachiruX Byakuya
Summary: Okay Dazzle or Hatenkou Yugi does not belong to me nor any of the characters the owners/creators of this lovely anime/manga belongs to Minari Endoh,Nobuhiro Takamoto, Yasuhiro Imagawa. So pretty much hi-tan and rahzel are in love. just read it you'll like it kay ( )


Rahzel's POV

"Hey baroquheat I was meaning to ask you why do you have an afro on?" I asked. "It really does look cute!" as I held in my laughter. Hoping that I didn't choke. I knew that I looked as if a hyena's ghost had just possessed me. "So I wouldn't have to say goodbye to rahzel-chan." H-tan said with a serious look on his face. "WAAHH?" I stood up slamming my hands on the table. I sat back down as soon as I noticed peoples eyes where were turning our way. "Your kidding right what do you mean good-" I was cut off by a pair of lips that weren't was the moment when I realized that I was in love with person who my lips where connected too.

Baroquheat's POV

"Hey baroquheat I was meaning to ask you why do you have an Afro on?" Rahzel ask. "It really does look cute!" I sighed looking at her knowing she wanted to burst in laughter. Damn I'm surprised she didn't laugh her head off. Though her holding in her laughter she look like a hyena in the making as her face moved about."So I wouldn't have to say goodbye to rahzel-chan."I said sadly yet very seriously. "WAAHH?"she said, she stood up slamming her hands on the table. She sat back down as soon as she noticed peoples eyes where were turning our way. "Your kidding right what do you mean good-" I cut her off with my lips upon hers. That was the moment when I realized that I was in love with person who my lips where connected too.

Rahzel's POV

"what the hell are you doing" I screamed. Smacking baroquheat with complete force not noticing the tear that streamed down my face. "How...How can you just stay clam you promise would be together for today,tomorrow, and the day after that you can't leave please not now damn it!" I yelled. not giving a damn who watch us. I began to walk out of the store .Baroquheat began to move from his chair I began quickening my walk I heard loud thuds on the floor. Footsteps of and comrade he was following me right at the door of the cafe I began running as soon as I stepped outside. As soon as I reached the bridge a rather large hand wrapped around my arm. Making me stop dead in my attempt of escape.

Baroquheat's POV

"what the hell are you doing" she screamed. 'Damn she loud but that's the reason I love her. She strong, independent, Ignorant but just my type but overall she is strong.' I thought without thinking I felt a small hand hit my face with brutal force. "Tears?... Are those tears? Am I hurting her that much. I didn't even realize how much I meant to her but tears is something I can't handle. Those are tears of sorrow and pure hatred. "How...How can you just stay clam you promise would be together for today,tomorrow, and the day after that you can't leave please not now damn it!" Razhel yelled. I could tell she was not giving a damn who watched us. She began walk out of the store! I stood up fast knocking over my chair. And I moved fast enough to notice there where footprints that left a dent in the floor. She ran out of the store with tears filling her eye more than it was in the beginning. I followed her to the bridge "enough, this has gone to fair' I yelled in my head. Grabbing her arm I pulled her into my chest and petted her head to her crying became sobs and eventually transitioning to hiccups. She look up at me with her large blue eyes and stared with bloodshot eyes. I kissed her. Preparing for a beating I felt her lips hit mine and began to feel her standing on her toes she kissed me back here lips where on mine with no red hand print on my face Its a blessing. "I love you" we said in unison. "Are you still leaving?" she questioned. Seeing tears form in her eyes. "No, I just can't I love you to much. If I ever hurt you again tell me please instead of holding it in... Baka" I said relaxed and at peace next to the woman he loved. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. " Razhel will you marry me?" I said nervously. "yes" she said with the warm smile that matched her everlasting beauty.

**The End **

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review please criticize me as you see fit and tell me if you want an M rated of the pairing or any other pairing that you want and if i don't have any clue about that anime/manga I'll do my best to become the detective and watch or read the ones your talking about and don't forget to give me some pointers and thanks for reading agian with luv~~~


End file.
